


Ochronię ten uśmiech

by NeverFadeAwayPL



Category: test - Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverFadeAwayPL/pseuds/NeverFadeAwayPL
Summary: alternatywne zakończenie odcinka 20Link do oryginałuhttps://m.fanfiction.net/s/12500873/2/





	1. Rozdział 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatywne zakończenie odcinka 20
> 
> Link do oryginału  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12500873/2/

Ochronię ten uśmiech przez morsa-to-morsa  
Anime » Little Witch Academia / リ ト ル ウ ィ ッ チ ア カ デ ミ アOceniono: T, English, Romance, Akko K., Diana C., Słowa: 1k +, Ulubione: 75, Obserwuje: 37, Opublikowano: 24 maja 2017 Zaktualizowano: 8 czerwca 2017  
26

Kiedy wyruszyli z powrotem do Luna Nova, słońce właśnie skradało się nad górami. Nie był to szczególnie zimny poranek, ale mimo to Akko trzymała się Diany. Powiedziała sobie, że to dla ciepła.

\- Przepraszam za rytuał - powiedziała. - I ciotka. I kuzyni.

Diana zmarszczyła brwi, tylko trochę. - Nie masz za co przepraszać, Akko. Mówiłem ci już wcześniej, zdecydowałem się porzucić rytuał i nie żałuję swojej decyzji.

\- Naprawdę jesteś, hm, co to było? Współczujący?

"Czuły."

"Tak, to ten." Akko ziewnął. Mocno ścisnęła Dianę.

Poranek przelewał się teraz nad górami, ale leciały w dół do doliny. Cal po calu, minuta po minucie, złoty świt cofał ciemność.

\- Przepraszam - powtórzyła Akko. - Hmm, nigdy nie myślałem o tobie jako o czułym. Zawsze jesteś taki zimny.

Diana nic nie powiedziała.

\- Nie, nie zimno. Może poważnie? Akko kontynuował. - Jakbyś zawsze się o coś martwił. Wiesz? Nadepnął. Nie wiedziałem o twojej rodzinie ani o twojej mamie. Chyba teraz rozumiem cię trochę lepiej.

Akko klasnęła w dłonie. "Ale proszę!" powiedziała z lekkim ukłonem: „Skoncentruj się na nauce!”

\- Tak - powiedziała Diana. „Mam zamiar zakończyć naukę w Luna Nova”.

„I proszę,” krzyknął Akko, „uśmiechaj się więcej! Ten uśmiech zeszłej nocy, kiedy recytowałeś piąte słowo, kiedy lataliśmy na miotle rydwanu - to był wspaniały uśmiech!” Akko rozpromieniła się, myśląc o tym. „Chcę znowu zobaczyć ten uśmiech!”

"Proszę Akko, zawstydzasz mnie."

Ale Akko była teraz na fali, wszystko wylewało się bez zahamowań. "To był taki dobry uśmiech!" nalegała. - Zastanawiam się, dlaczego? Może dlatego, że uśmiech Diany jest tak rzadki? Tak, to musi być to, zdecydowała. „Nie lubię moich uśmiechów. Uśmiecham się cały czas, więc nie są tak wyjątkowe”.

\- Akko… Diana była zadowolona, że Akko nie widziała jej twarzy.

\- Ach, ale nie mówię, że nie lubię innych twoich min. Są też urocze! - powiedziała Akko, potykając się o jej słowa. "Nie starałem się być podły!"

Uścisnęła trochę bok Diany, żeby dać jej do zrozumienia, że mówi poważnie. „Ten grymas, który zawsze robisz, gdy jesteś sfrustrowany - to naprawdę urocze. Uwielbiam to dąsanie! Albo ten malutki, chętny wygląd, który pojawia się, gdy kawiarnia serwuje parfait, a ty czekasz w kolejce!”

Akko to widział? Diana zastanawiała się, co jeszcze zauważyła.

\- Och, i sposób, w jaki zwężasz oczy, kiedy jesteś szalony! Akko kontynuował. „Twój nos się marszczy! Straszny, ale taki słodki! Jak wściekły kotek!”

Akko odchyliła się i trochę kopnęła nogami. "Ale twój uśmiech - ten niewinny uśmiech - to jest najlepsze."

Diana była bardzo cicha.

\- Chyba zawsze na ciebie patrzę, prawda? - zastanawiała się Akko.

Lecieli dalej. Był teraz dzień; minęła cała ciemność nocy. Tuż za horyzontem Akko dostrzegła pierwsze ślady blasku czarodziejskiego kamienia Luna Nova. Zielona magia zmieszała się ze wschodzącym słońcem i lśniąca poranna mgiełka rozprzestrzeniła się po dolinie.

Akko nagle wypełniła się determinacją. "Diana!" krzyknęła: „Chcę chronić ten uśmiech!”

To już za wiele, pomyślała Diana, musiała ją tu zatrzymać. - Akko - powiedziała surowo - moje szczęście nie jest twoim zmartwieniem. Masz ważniejsze rzeczy do zmartwienia niż ja. Skoncentruj się na odzyskaniu utraconych słów i odpieczętowaniu Wielkiego Triskelionu.

A potem: „Zawsze wtapiasz się w życie innych ludzi”.

"O." Akko odwróciła wzrok. Może trochę ją poniosło.

Diana wyczuła jej przygnębienie. „Przepraszam,” powiedziała, „Byłam niegrzeczna. Proszę, wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale musisz bardziej uwzględniać uczucia innych ludzi. Nie każdy będzie chciał twojej pomocy. Nie możesz arbitralnie decydować o czymś takim, wszystko samodzielnie ”.

Akko ożywił się. "Rozumiem, Diano!" - powiedziała, znów tryskając energią. „Proszę, daj mi pozwolenie na ochronę Twojego uśmiechu!”

"Ja co?"

\- Chcę się o ciebie martwić, Diana - wyjaśniła Akko. "Chcę mieć wzgląd na twoje uczucia i chcę, aby twoje szczęście było moim zmartwieniem!"

Diana pokręciła głową. Najwyraźniej Akko jej nie rozumiała. - Nie jesteśmy szczególnie blisko, Akko. Nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni krwią ani w tym samym sabacie. Nie ma między nami żadnego związku.

"W takim razie chcę związku!"

Miotła nagle się zatrzymała. "Akko - co ty mówisz?"

\- Każdy potrzebuje, żeby ktoś się nimi opiekował. Pozwól, że się tobą zaopiekuję, Diano! Akko uderzyła się w pierś. "Jako twoja dziewczyna!"

Diana prawie spadła z miotły.

„Tak, jest doskonały” - powiedział Akko. Potarła brodę, wyraźnie zadowolona ze swojego pomysłu. "Wtedy mogę cię uszczęśliwić i zobaczyć ten uśmiech, kiedy tylko zechcę!"

Zaczęła rozważać możliwości. „I nie tylko ten jeden radosny uśmiech, ale także inne uśmiechy - Twój zadowolony, zadowolony z siebie uśmiech, Twój podwójny uśmiech, Twój spokojny, zrelaksowany uśmiech - nie mogę się doczekać!”

Jej oczy błyszczały z podniecenia. „Romantyczne uśmiechy przy świecach, senne uśmiechy poranka - chcę je wszystkie zobaczyć! Więc co powiesz, Diano?”

Diana nie odpowiedziała. Ponieważ była martwa. Umarła ze wstydu. ROZERWAĆ.


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Diana? Wszystko w porządku? Akko klepnęła ją w ramię, żeby sprawdzić, czy wciąż żyje.

Brak odpowiedzi. Akko ponownie ją szturchnęła, tym razem mocniej. Diana wzruszyła ramionami.

„Akko”, powiedziała Diana, „Nie mogę zostać twoją dziewczyną. Nie przemyślałaś tego. Gdybyś to zrobiła, zrozumiałabyś, że to, co mówisz, jest całkowicie niemożliwe”.

Ale Akko był zdecydowany. - Tak - nalegała. "Przemyślałem to."

\- Nie, nie masz - powiedziała Diana. - To tylko kolejny z twoich absurdalnych pomysłów. Nawet nie próbowałeś brać pod uwagę moich uczuć.

Akko odwróciła się. "Chcę tylko zobaczyć, jak się uśmiechasz."

Znowu ruszyli. Luna Nova i Wieża Księżyca w Nowiu były tuż przed nimi. Diana zatoczyła szerokie, powolne kółko po szkole, czekając na czas, zbierając myśli.

\- Ty… - zaczęła, nie mogąc znaleźć słów, które chciała powiedzieć.

"Co to jest?"

Diana westchnęła. To będzie trudne, ale zdecydowała, że nie ma sensu owijać się w bawełnę. „Ty, Akko, jesteś najważniejszym źródłem frustracji w moim życiu. Ty i twoje sztuczki - chcesz, żebym się uśmiechnął, ale teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, jesteś powodem, dla którego zawsze się marszczę”.

Akko był zaskoczony.

Wylądowali na Wieży Księżyca w Nowiu; Diana z łatwością zsunęła się z miotły, Akko upadła za nią.

\- Zawsze zachowujesz się lekkomyślnie - kontynuowała Diana. - Jesteś impulsywny. Nigdy nie zastanawiasz się nad tym ani nad konsekwencjami swoich czynów. Naprawdę, Akko - ile razy prawie się skrzywdziłeś, odkąd przybyłeś do Luna Nova? Jak dotąd miałeś szczęście, ale…

Diana wpatrywała się w swoje stopy, bawiła się brzegiem spódnicy. - To kłopotliwe - szepnęła.

\- Diana, martwisz się o mnie? - zapytała Akko.

"Oczywiście, że tak."

"Dziękuję Ci."

"Nie śmiej się ze mnie!" zawołała Diana. - Mówię poważnie. Po prostu nie mogę się zrelaksować, kiedy jestem w pobliżu. Martwię się o ciebie. Zawsze o tobie myślę. Nie rozumiesz, co próbuję ci powiedzieć, Akko?

Akko skinęła głową. "Tak myślę."

Diana wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się pozbierać. - Dobrze - powiedziała. - W takim razie mam nadzieję, że wyjaśniliśmy wszelkie nieporozumienia…

\- To było wyznanie miłości, prawda?

Diana zarumieniła się. "Z całą pewnością nie było!"

Akko zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w oczy Diany. Przechyliła głowę na bok. "Jesteś pewny?"

"Tak!" zawołała Diana. - To jest dokładnie ten rodzaj bzdur, o którym mówiłem. Proszę, Akko. Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

"Nie!" Akko potrząsnęła głową. "Jeśli to ja jestem przyczyną twoich zmarszczek, to moim obowiązkiem jest chronić twoje uśmiechy! Muszę to naprawić!"

Oko Diany drgnęło mimowolnie.

„O nie, teraz marszczysz brwi!” - zawołał Akko. - Co ja zrobiłem?

„Akko-”

"Dlaczego nie możesz we mnie uwierzyć?" - zapytał Akko. Teraz to wszystko tryskało. - Pozwól, że się sprawdzę! Dlaczego nie dasz mi szansy, Diano?

Diana nie odpowiedziała od razu. Podeszła do końca platformy lądowania, pozwalając, by jej dłoń prześliznęła się po poręczy. Diana uświadomiła sobie, że z tą dziewczyną nie da się wygrać, a to samo w sobie było zabawne. Zakryła usta dłonią i pozwoliła sobie na bardzo mały uśmiech, bardzo starając się ukryć go przed Akko.

"Co sugerujesz?" zapytała.

„Sprawię, że się uśmiechniesz - już teraz!”

\- Och? A jak zamierzasz to osiągnąć? Diana skrzyżowała ramiona. - Powiesz mi śmieszny dowcip, czy zrobisz głupie odgłosy? Takie młodzieńcze wybryki nie zrobią na mnie wrażenia.

Akko rozważyła swoje opcje. W jej głowie pojawił się cudowny pomysł. „Nie, mam o wiele lepszy pomysł!” powiedziała.

"O?"

Na twarzy Akko pojawił się figlarny uśmiech. - Aha, pokażę ci. Skinęła na Dianę. „Chodź tutaj, chodź tutaj. Gwarantowany uśmiech, nadchodzi!”

Diana westchnęła, ale odwróciła się i podeszła do miejsca, w którym stała Akko. Spojrzała na dziewczynę, ich palce u nóg prawie się stykały.

"Co teraz?" - zapytała Diana.

"Teraz to!" Akko pochyliła się do przodu i pocałowała ją.

Diana początkowo stawiała opór, przez krótką chwilę wahania, ale potem jej dłonie - które zacisnęły się automatycznie - rozluźniły się i chwyciła Akko za nadgarstki i odwzajemniła pocałunek.

To był bardzo długi pocałunek.

Uścisk Diany zsunął się z nadgarstków Akko na jej dłonie. Palce splecione.

Kiedy Akko odsunęła się, by złapać oddech, zobaczyła, że Diana jest zaczerwieniona po szyję; nawet jej uszy były jaskrawoczerwone. Rzęsy Diany zatrzepotały dziko, na czoło przykleiły się kropelki potu. To była zupełnie inna Diana niż ta, której używano również Akko.

„Ach”, powiedział Akko, „to nie jest całkiem uśmiech, ale ten wyraz twarzy, który masz, też bardzo lubię!” To było spojrzenie, które mogła opisać jedynie jako „tęsknota”.

„A-Akko-”

Akko podeszła bliżej. Jej usta prawie dotykały ucha Diany. - Przyznaj się - szepnęła Akko - lubisz mnie.

Może to była deklaracja miłości, pomyślała Diana. Próbowała odwrócić wzrok, wciąż była jaskrawoczerwona. - Do niczego się nie przyznam.

"Ohho!" krzyknął Akko, "Myślę, że teraz widzę uśmiech!" Podeszła do kolejnego pocałunku.

Minęło dużo czasu, zanim ponownie się rozstali.


End file.
